


Lazy Mornings In Ba Sing Se

by Everything_Everything, TooAceForThisShit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Break Ins, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Zukka Week 2019, almost a crack fic, believe it or not theyre in ba sing se, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Everything/pseuds/Everything_Everything, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Soft morning cuddles and other mischiefs.Two ATLA fans came together amidst the glow of Zukka week to create a fic for the fanatics alike!





	Lazy Mornings In Ba Sing Se

The creak of the floorboards clued Zuko into the other presence inside his and Uncle’s small apartment. His uncle had already left for work. The only other presence Zuko expected to frequent their humble abode would be his most recent lover...If you could call him that. He wasn’t really sure what his current relationship with the Water Tribe teen could be classified as, but it was definitely not a superficial one.

The amount of time they spent together was too much for it to be an average friendship, it was all soft and nothing like what he’d experienced in his life. He wanted to say he was getting used to it, but it still shocked him how much he cared for the other boy. 

Zuko had been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized how close the other had gotten until a warm breath ghosted along the shell of his ear. “Hey, you awake?”

He’d wanted to pretend that he was asleep, but the comical way in which his body had jolted kind of gave him away. “Yeah, just thinking.”

Sokka hummed softly, “About?” 

He let out a sigh, “Stuff and things.” The part where he was thinking about him went unsaid, the light filtering in from the curtains bathed the room in a warm glow, highlighting Sokka’s rich skin tone.

Zuko untangled himself from the sheets and reached up to frame Sokka’s face with his hands. Pale fingers raked along the sides of Sokka’s shaved head, carding into the neat style of his wolf-tail, and ultimately ruining the other’s work. He giggled a bit when his fingers got caught in a tangle, making the younger teen wince from the pain.

“Real smooth, Zuko.”

Zuko froze in his ministrations and gave the other a sharp look. Sokka would have smacked himself, had his arms not been trapped beneath a muscular back.

“I told you, it’s Lee here,” Zuko whispered, firmly. “My uncle and I can’t afford to be found out.”

Sokka buried his face into the crook of Zuko’s neck and sighed in agitation with himself. “I’m sorry, it slipped.”

Tangling their fingers together, Zuko pulled Sokka into his embrace, dragging him onto the bed. Sokka ungracefully falling on top of him. He melted into Zuko’s side, as he lay horizontal with his partner’s warm body - face still hidden in bed sheets and fabric. 

Sokka laughed breathlessly, “Geez, if you wanted to get me into bed that bad, you could’ve just asked.” 

“Not the intention there, buddy.” 

Sokka smoothed a hand over Zuko’s chest, “uh huh, keep telling yourself that, everyone falls for these charms.” 

“You have charms?” That comment earned Zuko a pinch in the side.

“Okay, so now what?” Sokka asked.

“Well, if you’re done sniffing my neck,” Sokka raised his head and made a face at Zuko. Using the opportunity, he placed a hand against Sokka’s cheek. “I’d like to kiss you.”

Sokka’s eyes widened comically and his throat became embarrassingly dry. “Oh,” he squeaked out. “Uh, okay.”

________________________________________

 

Jet laid low, looking over at the apartment, it seemed empty he saw the old man leave earlier that morning. His hunch had to be right, he saw the old man warm his tea with his own two eyes. 

Keeping his body low to the roof he jumped to the next perch. Firebenders hiding in a tea shop right under everybody’s noses. Pressing close to the siding, feet planted firmly on the ledge, he slid along to the window. 

Jimming the window open, holding onto the top of the window he pulled himself up, swords drawn he landed softly. He quiets his breathing, looking around the loft. There was nothing fancy about the place, and there surely wasn’t any Fire Nation paraphernalia just sitting about. He was certain they’d have some piece of home stored in this cheap third-ring apartment. Taking notice of the spark rocks they used to “start fires” Jet stashed them away for further research. He rolled the piece of wheat in his mouth as he pondered his next move. Where would I hide a memento, if I were from the Fire Nation?

He crouched to his knees, as he checked below the sofa. He didn’t spot any loose floorboards or secret latches to a hidden room. They do live above other people, Jet, the Freedom Fighter reminded himself. Sighing in resignation, Jet leaned back onto his heels and thought harder…

Until an abrupt thump brought him to attention.

Dropping to a fighter's stance, he waited with bated breath. Faintly he could hear someone talking, one room over. They didn’t sound angry, pressing his back to the wall, swords ready.   
It’s quiet, too quiet. 

The silence is broken by an exclaimed, “Sokka!” he moves before he thinks. 

Upon slamming the door open, two things are out of place about this sighting. One, Zuko is sprawled out on the floor, haphazardly with a leg hanging off of the Water Tribe teen. Two, that Water Tribe teen is Sokka! Both young men were staring wide-eyed at the intruder, stuck between screaming in shock and raging at who it was.

“Jet?” They cried, simultaneously. “You know him?!”

Sokka grimaced at the sore memory. “Yeah, he tried to drown a whole town, last I saw him. How do you know him?”

Zuko sat up on his elbows, as he shifted into a more comfortable position. “Well, he’s my…”

He paused because he didn’t really know Jet enough to call him a friend, yet he didn’t want to offend the other teen with formalities. Unfortunately, Sokka jumped to his own conclusions.

“You’re boyfriend?!” He exclaimed, scandalized and repulsed all at the same time.

“What?! No!” Jet and Zuko replied, just as vehemently.

Jet swung his sword in the direction of Zuko’s face, causing the younger teen to jerk away from the weapon. “You think I’d link up with Fire Nation scum like him?”  
“Dude! He’s like the least fire nation-y person to ever...Fire Nation?” Sokka snaps, jumping to his feet and before Jet can react, Sokka’s boomerang is whizzing past his head. Just when he thinks it missed, everything goes black.

“Great thinking,” Zuko sighed. “We should probably drop him off somewhere safe. I wonder if his friends are nearby.”

“Wait, the others are here, too?” Things were moving too fast for Sokka to keep up. “And you still haven’t answered my question!”

“Sokka!” Zuko rolled Jet onto his back, before hiking the dead weight into his arms. “I’ll explain it on the way. Please - just, help me!”

“Alright, but if the Dai Lee start asking questions, this was your idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are v much appreciated! 
> 
> I hope u enjoy, it's me and Everything_Everything first time writing together, lmao. 
> 
> Follow us on Tumblr! I'm granswag, and they're rivaille-plisetsky.


End file.
